The Game of Life
by ReadinWriter
Summary: Life is like a game and it helps to know how to play. Yaoi Akuroku, Zemyx, RiSo, and possible MarVex
1. Chapter 1

The Game of LIFE

The Game of LIFE

Summary: Life is like a game and it helps to know how to play. (Yaoi) (Akuroku, Zemyx, RiSo, and possible MarVex)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

Pairings: Main-Akuroku Side-Zemyx, Riso, and possibly some MarVex.

Authors note: Heylo! This is my second Fan-fiction. It probably will not be the greatest but I shall give it my best shot. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now do not say that life is like a roller coaster or a big hill because truly, it is just one big game and if you do not know how to play...well, your pretty much screwed. Hi I'm Axel and I knew everything every cheat and turn until, a certain blonde decided to change the rules.

"But Axel!" Demyx whined over the phone. "You've got to come to the party!" Axel rubbed his temples. Now he loved Demyx in that brotherly way but seriously the blonde managed to drive him up the wall regardless that Axel was a pretty cocky person himself.

"Fine! Fine! I will come if you shut up Demyx." Axel growled into the phone. Demyx silenced himself barely mumbling a goodbye before hanging up. Axel nodded in approval replacing his frown with his same over cocky smile. "Hey mom, can I go to a party tonight?" He yelled into the room over.

"Sure whatever just let me do my work." She replied. Axel sighed he could probably ask his mom if he could smoke or jump off a cliff and she would not care. Now people usually got the wrong idea. Yes he was a pyro. Yes he liked to set things on fire. No da! However, he did not smoke maybe the occasional drink but that was about it and yet he somehow managed to grab the bad-boy title.

Axel walked into his bedroom, which could probably be better described as a disaster area. Clothes discarded on the floor along with other miscellaneous items. The white walls completely covered with posters from bands and such. Now Axel would not call himself rich but he wasn't poor either. His mom, in exchange for actually caring about him worked really hard. Because his dad left shortly before he was born. He never really knew him but he did not really care. After digging through numerous drawers he found what he was looking for, his outfit, which consisted of: a pair of battered jeans, a chain belt that hanged from one side, and a red and black t-shirt. He stood in the mirror and smiled. He was always amazed at how naturally spiky his hair was. He looked at the two triangle tattoos, one under each eye. He got them when he was sixteen. What could he say? He was a rebel.

Axel walked out the front door waving goodbye to his mom, but he doubted that she saw. He saw Demyx mom's blue mini-van parked in front and grinned. As he got in he said a quick hello to Demyx and quickly looked behind him to see who else Demyx had got to tag along. There was Zexion stuck in a book, Marluxia in the middle humming some girly song he could guess, and Vexen staring out the window. "Wow Dem," he said in surprise. "Never would have guessed you would get emo boy, flower boy, and ice boy all in the same car, congrats."

As if on cue all three of them looked up to glare at Axel. Who, in return gave them a devilish smirk before returning his gaze to the front. "So Demyx..." he asked. "What is so special about this party?"

Demyx replied, "To get in some partying in before senior year." Axel and Marluxia both groaned while Zexion and Vexen stayed quiet. Well Axel thought to himself. I am 18 all I need to do is pass this year and I'm free. He groaned again and slammed his head against the dashboard. It was going to be a long year.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roxas stood in front of the large house. Where the sound of loud music and shouting could be heard. Along with the smell of some alcoholic beverages. Roxas sighed. How did Sora get him to come again? He may never know. He turned to face his perky younger twin, who looked like he might explode from happiness. Roxas was not really sure how they were related either.

"Come on Rox lighten up!" Sora said to his brother. He gave another sigh. Sora then added, "Were new here not to mention were going to be seniors so enjoy yourself!" Sora then saw Riku and smiling chased after him and after another exasperating sigh Roxas followed.

Roxas ocean blue eyes scanned the room for his brother. Who, of coarse he did not find. He gave up, "Sora can take care of himself," he mumbled. He guided himself to the refreshment table after dodging numerous dancing couples. After scanning his options, he settled for water. "Better stay sober tonight," he murmured.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

The Game of LIFE

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts and, probably never will

Pairings: Main-AkuRoku Side-Zemyx, RiSo, and possible MarVex

Authors note: Heylo! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who put this story on alert. Reviews motivate an author! Well here is another chapter, so enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Axel smirked as his blue-green eyes darted around the room. There was: Loud music, dancing couples, refreshments, and the time of your life. It was paradise he loved this. His mom would always tell him that to much could seriously destroy his life but, to much didn't seem like something in Axel's vocabulary. He watched as Demyx made a complete fool of him self on the dance floor. While Zexion watched from behind a book. He chuckled; most of his friends were oblivious to obvious things and what not, which made his life even better. No seriously, this was the best thing ever, in his opinion.

His eyes once again scanned over the room and landed on a hot Blonde-haired boy sipping water. Axel starred this kid was good looking blue eyes sunshine hair and, Axel bet he looked really cute when he was smiling but, as of now he had what seemed like a permanent frown/scowl plastered on his face. Axel smirked "let's see if I can't fix that," he murmured slyly.

He leaned against the table next to the Blonde and said, "What is a cutie like you doing all alone?"

The Blonde took one look at Axel and replied, "I know Kung-fu get to close, and you'll be sorry"

Axel replied his voice dripping hurt "What is it such a crime to talk to someone?"

The blonde shook his head then stated "No, but I don't talk to pedophiles"

Axel looked surprised and answered "Seriously, you can't be that young fourteen maybe fifteen?"

The younger boy's eyebrow twitched and before Axel could say anything else, water was running down his face and shirt. Somewhere across the room, he heard a shout of "REJECTED!"

The blonde haired boy grinned devilishly, "hi I'm Roxas, and if you ever come near me again, I'll make you regret it"

Axel smirked and patted the younger boys back a few times before stating "sure Roxy whatever you say." Then backed away slowly, in case Roxas decided he wanted to cause Axel further harm.

After sporting one last glare, Roxas turned on his heel and walked away. Axel smirked before whispering, "This will be a fun year"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Demyx chuckled after watching the scene unfold and yelling a prompt "Rejected!" He watched the short blonde walk away and saw the smirk on Axel's face. He then turned to Zexion; I'll give them a month. Zexion shook his head in disagreement.

He replied, "not likely did you see how pissed off the blonde was? I'll give them three at the least"

Demyx grinned like mad "you want to bet?" He asked.

Zexion nodded and answered "I win you do not bother me when I read and you will stop calling me Zexy or any other nickname you can conjure up."

Demyx nodded in approval before stating, "If I win you have to give up reading for a month, come to more party's, and allow me the ridiculous nicknames"

Zexion winced but nodded and outstretched his hand. Demyx took it; they shook hands both enjoying the contact, and both determined to win.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sora shook his head " Roxas," he said, " you need to learn to control your temper."

"Sora," Roxas replied his tone getting higher "this guy was seriously pissing me off!"

"He was trying to be nice!" Sora argued.

"He was trying to seduce me!" Roxas yelled back.

Riku, who was standing not to far away rubbed his temples and said "Please, calm down and settle this peacefully before, I have to drag you both out of here"

Roxas and Sora both turned their heads towards Riku their anger written faces relaxing. " He's right" Sora replied, "I'm sorry Roxas."

"Yeah," Roxas added, "I'm sorry too"

As they walked home, it was mostly silent. While Roxas contemplated the boy, he had met at the party. Suddenly Sora stopped behind Roxas and said, "The names Axel, call me"

"Huh?" Roxas asked turning around.

"On your back" Sora replied simply.

Roxas reached behind him and grabbed the napkin attached to his back. On there in scribbled red writing was what Sora had read, along with a phone number. Roxas growled and shoved the napkin in his pocket before mumbling; "This could come in handy, when I decide to murder him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Authors Note: Yeah I know it's short. Not so good at long chapters.

I am still working on my grammar, so I realize that things may be missing or out of place. Constructive criticism is welcome! No flames please. Review and you shall get a cookie!


	3. Chapter 3

The Game of LIFE

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts and, probably never will.

Pairings: Main-AkuRoku Side-Zemyx, RiSo, and possible MarVex

Authors Note: Heylo! I would like to thank everyone who watched and reviewed! Thanks for your motivation! Well, here's another chapter. So enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Beep, Beep, Beep, Bam'

Roxas's fist slammed on the alarm. He groaned and turned on his back. First day, oh joy. He sat up rubbing his eyes, and then looked over at the brunet still sleeping in the bed over. "Sora," Roxas said, "get up."

Sora moaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. Sora may be perky, but he was not a morning person. Roxas looked at the small table in between his and Sora's bed. On the table was a glass of water and a note. Roxas got up, picked up the glass of water and read then note 'Dear Roxas, try not to be late on your first day ok. Oh, and here is a glass of water in case Sora needs some persuasion.

Roxas chuckled, silently thanked his mom, and walked over to the bed. He held the glass a few inches above Sora's head and said, "You have three seconds to get up. One, two…" By the end of two Sora had catapulted out of his bed, and ran out of the room.

Roxas gave one last chuckle before leaving to get ready for school. After all, he wouldn't want to be late on his first day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you think Rox?" Sora asked.

"I don't know Sora.What if it's horrible?"

"Roxas it's a new school. Not the end of the world." Sora replied.

Roxas only shook his head, as they continued their walk to school.

"Hey! You! Short blonde kid!" Someone shouted.

Roxas assumed this person was talking to him, so he turned around. When he did, he saw a tall blonde mullet haired boy running towards them.

Out of breath, the boy caught up to them. He gave a huge smile and said "Hey."

Roxas exchanged a look of confusion with his twin before asking, "Do we know you?"

"Oh," the boy said then continued, "No, I'm Demyx!" He stuck out a hand to Roxas.

Roxas scrunched his eyebrows, but shook the boys hand firmly. "Um…hello Demyx," he said a bit unsure.

"Yeah um I saw you at the party," he began, "my friend was sort of being a jerk to you, huh?"

Roxas frowned as he remembered who Demyx was talking about, then answered, "oh, the redhead? Yeah."

Demyx frowned as well then said, "Really he's not that bad if you get to know him." He paused, then changed the subject, "So who are you?"

Roxas sighed, then answered, "I'm Roxas," he then pointed to his twin and added, "and this is Sora, my twin." Sora promptly gave a wave and greeting.

"Well," Demyx said, "it's very nice to meet you and…."

"DAMNIT DEMYX!" Very angry shouting cut him off. "You promised you'd remember to walk with me to school today." The angry voice stated.

"Uh oh," Demyx mumbled.

A slate haired boy appeared next to him. His hair covered the right side of his face, so you could only see one blue eye and his angry scowl. He then saw the two boys and relaxed. "Already making new friends I see Dem."

"Yeah…" Demyx mumbled, though it was barely audible.

"Well," the slate haired boy started. "Who might you two be?"

Roxas sighed before answering, "I'm Roxas, and this is Sora." He motioned to himself then his twin.

"I'm Zexion," The slate haired boy answered then added, "I think Demyx has caused you enough trouble. I'll take him off your hands." With that, Zexion grabbed Demyx's earlobe and began dragging him towards school, with Demyx whimpering the whole time.

Roxas and Sora stared after the two boys silently. Finally, Roxas mumbled, "it's going to be a long year."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Demyx and Zexion stopped in front of the school. Zexion murmured, "What were you doing?"

Demyx looked slightly angry "You never said we couldn't talk with them. So I wanted to meet the kid." He replied anger dripping in his tone.

Zexion sighed, "True, I didn't say we couldn't talk with them." He said. He then promptly looked at apologetically then said "Sorry I got so mad at you, I was sort of pissed off that you didn't remember that we were walking to school together."

Demyx looked towards his friend and smiled his perkiness returning, "Oh, it's ok Zexy, I forgive you!" He then scratched the back of his head and added, "It was sort of my fault for forgetting, but we met Roxas so the next month should be interesting."

Zexion smirked and nodded. Just then the bell rang Demyx gave a wave and began walking to class, leaving Zexion to scheme. After one more prompt smirk, Zexion began walking to his class. Indeed this month, the next, and the one after that would be interesting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Authors Note: Sorry for the wait, vacation and what not. This chapter was fun to write. Please read and review, but no flames please. What could Zexion be planning? :)


End file.
